KIDDNAPPED
by BlueAstro
Summary: Full summery inside PARINGS: InuKag, Rateing: T for course language and some violance Oneshot deal more chapter comeing soonInuyasha gets kidnapped and kagome must save him


**_KIDDNAPPED_**

**Chapter 1: A Brautiful Day**

**

* * *

**

**_DISSCLAIMER:_** You know...-sigh-... I don't own InuYasha or mew mew power...

**_ABOUT STORY:_** Rated T for some course langue, this story was stricktly for my english class, i don't know how many times i have to say that, It's: _Action/Advanture/Romance,_ started: Dec, 12, 2005, chappter 2 comeing soon.The title of this story is Kiddnapped. This story was written by Sky Lisette (me). This story takes place in October on the 20th in 2005. This story takes place Tokyo, Japan. Once again, this is for english.

**_WHANT TO SEE WHATS NEXT:_**only i'm writing for english, go to my site on http/ InuYashaLee Takahaishi,17, Veary popular, Rich,and very HOT. A straight A student and thinks noone is good enough from him. He ends up being kidnapped by two of his child bullies that were jelous of him, now it's up to Kagome Mirokuya, a 15 yearold girl he bumped into on the street, to save his life. Will he actually trust his life with a girl? R&R parings: Inu/kag Rated T for course matters (swaring) and violanence of beating between kidnappers and InuYasha.

* * *

InuYasha-Lee Takahaishi, most popular teen at Shirkon High. Everybody wants to be like him, be with him. Well, most people. When InuYasha-Lee was younger, he was bullied by two kids that had more then himself. But the two kids, Elliot and Dren, were always jealous of him because InuYasha-Lee could do about anything, and always got straight A's. And mostly got all the girls attention in the whole school when he got older. 

Yes, InuYasha-Lee was very popular. But when all that fright and anger built up inside him from all those years of being bullied, he had finally let it all out on the first, weakest kid he saw the first day of grade 10. Ever since then, he was known as the new bully. He didn't mind much, when he got to take all that frustration out on other people, as long as it was out.

"Today class is October. 20th. 2005. Please take out your books and your homework from last night." Mrs.Tashio asked her class. Everyone thought that she was one of the coolest, nicest, friendliest teachers in all of Tokyo. InuYasha grumbled as he took out his English book. He hated English, especially first period.

"I can't wait till lunch, can you?" asked Mark, one of InuYasha's many fans. "Sure I can, I can wait as long as three century's……." InuYasha said sarcastically. "Really? Wow! If you can wait that long, so can I!" Mark said happily. _'He can be really dense at times………' _InuYasha thought.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lunch in the caff SUCKS! That's why InuYasha always goes to: ba da ba ba ba I'm loving it! McDonalds!(lol) "What stupid luck! It's shut down till they put in a play place? Who gives a dame about a play place!" InuYasha fumed. By a stroke of bad luck, none, and i mean NONE of the fast food places were open! But by a stroke of 3 luck, he turned around to find a cafe, not just any cafe, but a big/cute cafe called 'Cafe Mew Mew'. "What a lame name and what a wearied looking place-sigh-mine as well go there since there's nowhere elas to go!"_ 'HEY, when did that get there anyway, I was here yesterday and that wasn't here -grumble- oh well, I'm too hungry to argue with myself...'_

The minute he walked into the busy Cafe, everything went quiet, then all the girls in the cafe started to mumble and whisper all around. "Just as i thought, full of a bunch of girls..." All the girls burst into giggles. InuYasha shook his head sadly. He was about to turn around when... "Hi, I'm zoey, welcome to CAFE MEW MEW.", the waitress, which seemed to be about 12 smiled up at him in her cute red uniform. "Uh... hi? Is there any place to sit where I'm not crowded by a bunch of girls?" InuYasha asked broadly. "Ah... not really. Just that spot by the corner, but someone is occupying it? Would you like to seat some where el-"The waitress called zoey spun around when she heard a bunch of plate smash on the ground. Then all the other waitresses, three more he might add, turned toward the green haired waitress and said in unison: "Bridgette! Not again!" InuYasha chuckled and the one called zoey turned to him in shock. "What's so funny?"

InuYasha chuckled again, "does she always do that?" Zoey smiled and nodded. "ZOEY!" Zoey started to grow red with anger. "What Elli!" InuYasha smirked. _'Elli?' "_Very funny Zoey, the names Elliot, but get back to work." Elliot walked away smirking. InuYasha smiled to himself. _'So, he likes her, and shows it the old fashion way.'_ "I am working you ungrateful-"InuYasha laughed at her blindness to see what's in front of her. All of a sudden a flame toughing monkey baby, Yes that's what I said, ran right over InuYasha. "Oi, watch where your going!" InuYasha mumbled.

"Hey, zoey or what ever your name it, why don't you just take me to a table huh?" zoey smiled nervously. "Um… yeah. Right this way...' Nobody notice the two sets of eyes watching him as he sat down and ordered.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Wow that was the best meal i ever had.' _InuYasha thought. Just when he turned the corner, he bumped into someone and they fell on the ground. "Oi, wrench! Watch where your goin-" InuYasha cut himself short. There in front of him sat the most beautiful girl he ever saw.

* * *

**SOME WHERE ELAS AT THE SAME TIME BUT 5 MINUTES LATER...**

* * *

Kagome Mirokuya, most popular teen girl at Shirkon High. She does cheerleading, choir, dance, dramatic arts, sports and much more. Since she is in the G/O (girls section of a mixed school split in half), she never meet Inuyasha. All the girls want to be like her, be her friend, everybody does. And most guys that meet her want to be with her. And she's a great tutor since she always gets straight A+'s.

Yep, being very popular gave her everything. She had connections with about every company. She would help anybody, anywhere, anytime, even if she just met them. Kagome is in grade eleven but is fifteen because her birthday is on Oct.26.2005, or in six days. That's when she turned sixteen.

"Today class is October 20th, 2005. Please take out your text books and answers from last nights questions." Mr.Tikiji asked, glaring at the boy's who were throwing paper balls at the girls. This was one of the two classes that was a mixed class. The two classes were Math and Drama (theatre).

Kagome hated math, especially first period. But the teacher was pretty cool, giving the grade eleven class easy math work, even a grade nine advance math student could do it.

"I can't wait until lunch, can you?" Asked Ayume, one of Kagome's fans and good friends. They known each other since SK. "Maybe, don't really care." Kagome said while smiling. "I'm so hungry I could eat this text book." Kagome laughed at her friends joke. Ayume giggled at herself. "I cant wait either." Kagome sighed, patting her tummy. _'She might be a HAPPY-GO-HYPER girl, but she's still a good, yet very amusing friend.'_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lunch in the cafeteria SUCKS! So Kagome did what she always did, head out to McDonalds  "Ahhhh, what luck. It's shut down. I'll just check somewhere elas." With that, Kagome pulled out her cell phone and called every restaurant and fast food place in town, "No luck, nothings open. What's going on?" So Kagome walked around. Then she saw a flash of pink. When she turned around, she saw this huge Cafe, might i add; HUGE, PINK,HEART WINDOWS' CAFE. When she looked at the sign, it said: Cafe Mew Mew_.'What a cute name. I'm going there if it's open._' Kagome thought. She started heading towards the Cafe.

When she turned the corner, she bumped into some one and fell on her butt on the ground."Oi, wrench. Watch where your goin-" That sentence cought her attention. She looked up and their was the most beutiful man she had ever seen standing infront of her with the most loving look in his eyes.

* * *

There, HAPPY? I made the chapter longer, i fixed the spelling, but it's still a cliffhanuger. HA HA HA, i'm evil, i think! New chapppie comeing this week.bey bey, i'm in class, so i have to go now, bey.


End file.
